Ryou Bakura's Birthday Special!
by darkshadow-23
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU! Bakura's going to give him the best present ever! A GOAT! But after talking to Yami they decide to bake a cake instead! Bakura has giving Ryou the cake and Yugi has ate a piece too! And now they are in the hospital... -Finished-
1. Bakura's Brilliant Plan

Hello all! I know . . . I have 3 other stories to write . . . why am I writing this one??  
  
September 2nd is Ryou Bakura's Birthday! (So is the beginning of High School -_-;) So I am going to write a Birthday Special just for our favourite white haired friend Ryou Bakura!  
  
Ryou/Bakura Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Uh, Ryou's birthday, it isn't the same as Bakura's! I don't even know Bakura's birthday!  
  
Bakura Fans: Awwwwwwwww . . . .  
  
Sorry . . . but hey! Bakura's going to make a birthday cake for Ryou, with Yami's help of course . . .  
  
Bakura + Yami: WHAT?!  
  
^_^  
  
Yami: The last time I cooked I set the kitchen on fire and Yugi almost killed me!  
  
. . . So? This is a different writing style then how I usually write my fics . . . Hope everyone likes this! ENJOY!  
  
Reviewers: *Mumbles* Do we have to . . .  
  
I SAID ENJOY IT DAMMIT!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(My notes in the story)  
  
~Time Skips/Scene Changes~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Well duh, everyone knows that . . . but I have to put this disclaimer up anyways . . .  
  
-*~:.:~*- (A/N: Oh! Pretty . . .)  
  
"Da, da, da, da, da, da . . ." Hummed the 16 year old teen, Ryou Bakura. "Da, da, da, da, da, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Obviously he was trying to get the 3000 year old Tomb Robber to get off his lazy butt and notice him.  
  
The Tomb Robber (that will be known as Bakura) was on his lazy butt trying to drown out Ryou's humming by turning up the volume on the TV.  
  
"DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, Da . . ." Ryou hummed louder. "DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA . . . DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He practically screamed.  
  
Bakura got so pissed he tackled Ryou to the ground and started screaming at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP! (A/N: Should I swear in this fic? Eh whatever . . .) WHAT IS WITH THAT AWFUL TUNE YOU ARE HUMMING?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Ryou, using his crowbar, managed to pry Bakura's fingers off of his shoulder muttering, "I can't believe you would rather watch 'Barney' (A/N: Barney I no own) then listen to me!"  
  
Bakura went back to sitting on his lazy butt watching the dancing, purple dinosaur (A/N: *Cringe* *Shudder* *Twitch*) but lowered the volume so he can 'listen' to his lighter half. "Fine then spit it out dammit! I'm watching my show . . ."  
  
"It's my birthday in two days Bakura!! I'm turning 17!" Ryou said.  
  
". . ." Bakura (not listening) continue to stare at the screen thinking, 'Must . . . have . . . Barney . . . whistle!'  
  
Using their mind link Ryou 'heard' Bakura deciding which colour of Barney Whistles he liked best and sweat dropped. Giving up, Ryou swallowed the last bit of his toast, picked up his pack back and bolted out of the living room (probably going to school . . . right?). (A/N: Did I mention it was breakfast? No? Oh well)  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
Getting up from his lazy butt, Bakura decided that he needed to fill his stomach with, preferably, food. 'Hmmm . . .' Thought Bakura. 'What was Ryou saying this morning before he destroyed my concentration from the Barney Marathon? Oh yes . . . His birthday! In Egypt we gave goats for birthday days . . . That's it! I'll give Ryou a nice goat! With silver hair and brown eyes! ^_^ I'm so dang smart! Now where will I find a goat? AH! No! The semi-shows within the main show (commercials) are over! Must go back to Barney!!  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
Finally the four hour Barney marathon is over, (A/N: X_X) and Bakura is slowly eating his sandwich (what's in it? Don't ask . . .) thinking how he would get a goat for Ryou's birthday.  
  
'Ryou showed me photographs when he was young and I recall a picture of him petting a lamb and where there's lamb, there's goats! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA! I'm so smart! ^_^ But where was he when he was at the 'Petting Zoo'? Oh yes! Britain! All I have to do is, steal Ryou's passport, find a couple hundred dollars, take a plane to Britain, find out where, and which zoo it was, steal a goat, find another couple of hundred dollars, smuggle the goat on the plane, go back to Ryou's house . . . and there! Happy birthday Ryou! ^_^ God I'm smart! Wait 'till I tell that baka pharaoh! My present will be much better than that golden statue of Yugi he gave his brat for his birthday! MUHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!'  
  
So, Bakura, thinking his plan/present is SO much better than Yami's he sets off to Yugi's house hopefully finding the 3000 year old Pharaoh and show him up. (Good luck . . . -_-;)  
  
~At the Game Shop~  
  
'I can't wait to see the look on that idiot's face when I tell him my brilliant plan!' Bakura smirked as he entered the shop . . .  
  
~  
  
"You're going to do WHAT?!" Yami exclaimed. Yami and Bakura were in the living room and Bakura had explained his plan to Yami, who was staring at him like he was a complete moron.  
  
Bakura smirked. "I know you'd be jealous Pharaoh! My plan is full proof! Ryou will love my present and will also be very honoured that I actually listen to him when he talks to me about . . . whatever!"  
  
"Ryou also told you not to be stupid! But do you listen? Noooooooo!"  
  
"Hey! Watch what you say Phar-"  
  
"How do you think you'll get a couple hundred dollars?"  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"Do you know which plane goes to Britain?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Do you know where the zoo is?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"How will you steal the goat? How can you smuggle a goat? Does Ryou like goats?" Yami continued to rant about Bakura's plan and kept pointing out flaws and even printed them out on a piece of paper in point form and alphabetical order.  
  
"Jeeze . . . Okay so my plan has some holes in it . . ." Yami raised his eyebrows. Bakura glared back. "But it can be fixed! It's the thought that counts right?" Yami continued to stare at him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Okay! It's terrible! HELP ME! If I don't give Ryou a good present he'd hate me and kick me and my Ring out into the streets where'd I'd turn into a hobo and die! Then someone will find my body (A/N: In my fic they have separate bodies . . .) and they'd dissect me into little slices of meat and use them for FISHING!!!!" Bakura began to sob.  
  
"O_O okay . . . that was . . . colourful . . ." Yami said wide eyed at the very out of character Tomb Robber.  
  
Bakura looked up. "I had a lot of time to think about it during commercials in the Barney Marathon if my plan falls apart."  
  
"Right . . . you are not allowed to use your imagination anymore . . ."  
  
"Imagination?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi told me about it when we were watching 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' (A/N: Me no own) It was hard to listen though . . . so . . . many . . . shiny . . . bubbles . . ." Yami's eyes suddenly got all filmy and blank while thinking of . . . shiny . . . bubbles . . .  
  
Bakura raised his left eyebrow at the former Pharaoh who seemed to be in a deep trance like state. "Um . . . we were talking about my problem? Not yours?"  
  
Yami, snapping out of it, said, "Eh?? Who dares bother the mighty Pharaoh!! GET ME SHINY BUBBLES!"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . . I mean . . . um . . . maybe you should give Ryou a simpler present . . . like . . . baking a cake . . ."  
  
Bakura brightened up. "A cake! I like cakes! ^_^ I've never made one though . . ."  
  
Yami puffed his chest. "I am a great chief! I'll help you!" (No Bakura! Don't listen to him! DENY! DENY!!! STOP!!!!!!)  
  
"Great! Tomorrow after Ryou goes to school, come to Ryou's house! We are going to bake a cake!" (Don't say I didn't warn you! -_-; Poor, poor Ryou v_v;)  
  
-*~:.:~*-  
  
Aw what a crappy chapter! It's my first time I write like this!! I write differently . . . check out my other stories and you'll see!  
  
This story will be mostly based on Bakura and Yami cooking *cringe* Oh poor Ryou! He'd have to EAT what Bakura and Yami will make!  
  
Ryou: The hospital's number is on speed dial  
  
Yami: Don't fear Ryou! I am and excellent cook!  
  
Yugi: No! Don't listen to him! He'll - *Gets tied up and dragged away by Yami*  
  
Ryou: O_O;  
  
Bakura: I will go to great lengths to cook for you Ryou! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Oh crap! He's going to guilt me into eating his cake! SCREW YOU!! *Goes to a corner rocking back and forth*  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Should I continue? Review please! Tune in next chapter when Yami and Bakura *cringe* cooks! *Cringe, cringe*  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review Please! 


	2. Pharaoh of the Kitchen

I'm back with another chapter! Yami and Bakura are going to cook today! ^__^  
  
Yugi + Ryou: Oh crap -_-;  
  
Yugi: Yami's going guilt me into eating that cake too isn't he!  
  
Yami: Yep! ^_^ But you WILL eat it won't you Yugi? *Sniff*  
  
Yugi: I HATE YOU ALL! WHY DID YOU TELL BAKURA'S IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR BIRTHDAY?!  
  
Ryou: I just wanted a goat! *Sniff*  
  
Bakura: YAY! *Starts humming the Death March*  
  
Ryou + Yugi: -_-;  
  
Ryou: At least he's practicing for our funerals -_-;  
  
Since I don't know how to bake a cake I searched google.ca for a chocolate cake recipe! ^_^ I don't own google.ca but thanks for your help! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Like always . . . *sigh*  
  
~*:.:*~  
  
"Where is that baka Pharaoh?! It's been almost 35 seconds since Ryou left for school! I said 'after Ryou goes to school' dammit!" Bakura was pacing around the living room for 35 seconds now waiting for the 'late' Pharaoh to arrive so they can bake *cringe* their *shudder* cake *twitch*.  
  
"Finally!" Bakura heard the doorbell ring 10 seconds later and went to answer the door where surprise, surprise!! Yami was at the door! (That was unexpected eh?)  
  
"I've been waiting for 45 seconds dammit!" Bakura started cursing at Yami about being 45 seconds late! (Bad, bad Yami) While Yami, knowing how Bakura can be, calmly hung up his jacket and made himself at home. Finally stopping his ranting Bakura said, "So, how do we start? Cake! Cake! Cake! Ryou's going to love me! ^_^" (It's not like that . . . not yaoi people . . . just a birthday special)  
  
"Well actually I've never baked a cake before," Yami started, pretending not to see the murderous glare Bakura was sending him. "But! I have THIS!" Yami held up a book he brought over his head, Bakura could have sworn it was glowing.  
  
"The 'Book of the Dead'! Screw Ryou! Now I can go to the afterlife with that thing! YEAH!" Bakura swiped the book and started flipping through it thinking he was home free. Yami sweat dropped. "That's not the 'Book of the Dead' you moron! If it was I could've ditched Yugi years ago! It's a cook book dammit!"  
  
". . . I knew that! I would never leave my light! He's like my brother . . . hehehehe . . . Now let's go to Ryou's kitchen and start cooking!"  
  
~Meanwhile at Domino High~  
  
"Hey Ryou! It's your birthday tomorrow right? I wonder what Bakura's going to get you!" 17 year old Yugi Motou said running up to his brown eyed albino friend (*ahem* um Yugi's birthday is before Ryou's so he's already 17 . . . ^_^;).  
  
"Probably a white goat with brown eyes!" The two owners of the Ring and Puzzle started laughing until they felt a tug coming from their items.  
  
Ryou frowned. "What was THAT?" Yugi also frowned. "I - I don't know . . . but I think I felt the same tug when Yami made pan cakes!"  
  
Ryou gasped. "You don't . . . think . . . that our . . . *YAMI's* are . . . *twitch* coo- *shudder* co-ok- *cringe* co-ok-king . . . *cringe* do you?!"  
  
"Impossible!! Yami promised never to cook again! He nearly burned down my house!! He somehow put the fire out with maple syrup though . . ."  
  
"Bakura's never cooked before! Oh it's impossible then! Yami promised never to cook and Bakura's never cooked before! They would never . . ."  
  
~Back at Ryou's House~  
  
'Hmmm . . .' Yami thought. 'I could've sworn that Yugi told me never to . . . to . . . eat while watching TV! ^_^ don't worry Yugi!'  
  
"Oh! Ryou likes chocolate! And he likes cakes! We can make a combination! A CHOCOLATE CAKE! We'd be famous!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"Um . . . actually I think Chocolate Cakes are already invented! It's in the cook book . . ." Yami said. "Oh well . . . great minds think a like! And I'm great and I have a mind! ^_^ let's make that stupid cake and get this over with!!"  
  
"Okay! Let's see . . . We need 3 cups of light brown sugar!" Yami read. "We only got white . . . JUST LIKE RYOU'S HAIR! Ryou's hair looks so soft . . . soft . . . hair . . . white . . ." Bakura began to drool while thinking of soft white things. Snapping out of it, he takes the bag of sugar and some brown food colouring, put them together in a bowl and stirs it until the sugar turns light brown. (A/N: I've done it before!! Except we didn't use brown . . . it didn't melt though. . .)  
  
"Um, Bakura? The sugar's melting!" Yami observed. And sure enough, the sugar is turning into some sort of slimy goo for the lack of liquid. "Oh well! The book didn't say anything about DRY light brown sugar! And besides! It's the same colour as Ryou's eyes! ^_^"  
  
"You're right! ^_^ Next we need one cup of softened butter! Wait! How do we soften butter?!" Yami asked as he took some butter from the fridge. "Um . . . Ryou soften things in the microwave!" Bakura but the butter into a cup and put it into the microwave and started pressing random buttons. "468 seconds!! ^_^ it'll be the softest butter ever!" Bakura began to drool again thinking about soft things . . .  
  
~468 seconds later~  
  
"It's all melted Yami!!" Bakura said taking the hot cup filled with hot butter from the microwave. (A/N: Did you know that you can kill a lobster with hot butter?!) Yami dipped his finger in the butter. "But it worked! The butter's real soft! ^_^"  
  
"Now we need to beat four eggs!" Yami read from the cook book. Bakura frowned. "Why? We need them to make a cake!"  
  
"Yugi once told me that birds' young comes from eggs. We must have to beat them unconscious unless the birds come out of the eggs and eat our ingredients before we even bake out cake!" Yami said getting angry. "THOSE BASTARDS! How dare them! I need those to bake Ryou a birthday cake!" Getting angry, Bakura took 4 eggs from the fridge and started beating them. Literally.  
  
"DIE! YOU DARE TAKE OUR INGREDIENTS?!" Yami joined along and started hitting the eggs with his fists. The egg shells cracked and the yolk and clear goo started seeping out. "WATCH OUT BAKURA!!! The eggs are alive! They're going to get our ingredients!" Yami warned.  
  
"That's how birds' young look like?! DIE EGGS! DIE! DAMMIT! STOP MOVING ABOUT AND DIE!" Bakura started punching the yolk and clear stuff but it was getting over his fists. "They're fighting back Pharaoh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
'Thinking' fast, Yami swept the yolk and clear stuff into a bowl and shoved it into the microwave and started pressing random buttons. "Yugi told be once that when you microwave solid things they turn into liquid and when you microwave liquid things they turn solid!" (A/N: I just figured that out! ^_^ it's true for most things!)  
  
~Several minutes later~  
  
Yami and Bakura were under the kitchen table shaking with fear. They had heard various popping noises from the microwave and believed that it was the eggs were crying out in pain. Finally the microwave made a beeping sound that indicated that it was done micro waving.  
  
The two spirits slowly got up from cowering under the table and cautiously opened the microwave door. "We did it Pharaoh! WE HAVE DEFEATED THE EVIL EGGS!" Bakura and Yami started to laugh and do a little dance of victory.  
  
"Alright! The next ingredient is . . . 2 2/3 cups of . . . flo- flo-ur? Flour? Hmmm . . . they spelt it wrong!" Yami said frowning at the book that had misspelled 'flower'. (-_-; don't blame them, they've been in their items for the last 3000 years -_-;) "Well we can't use Ryou's flowers!!! They are his life!!!" Bakura said thinking of the prized flower garden Ryou had planted.  
  
"But we need flowers to make our cake! It's not like people are going to just THROW flowers at us . . ." A light bulb appeared above the former Tomb Robber's head. "Uh oh . . ." Yami muttered.  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
Yami and Bakura have spent the last half hour going through other people's flower gardens and stealing roses (Ryou's favourite! In my story . . .). Bakura convinced Yami that those people really like Ryou and wouldn't mind having their flower gardens trampled, their roses taken and put salt over so nothing would ever grow anything in the garden again.  
  
Then after borrowing, but never going to return, the flowers they 'borrowed' a snow plough and plough the flowers until they turned into powder and brought it back to Ryou's house.  
  
Being scarred for life the 3000 year old Pharaoh continued helping out the former Tomb Robber for Ryou's sake. "We need ¾ cup of baking cocoa and 1 tablespoon of baking soda."  
  
So the two Yamis got to work. Yami took the cocoa out and Bakura took the soda from the fridge and they put it into the oven to be baked.  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
Interestingly enough nothing explodey (it's not a word . . .) happened and the cocoa and soda come out of the oven the same as it was before it went into the oven. "We need 1 1/3 cups of sour cream."  
  
"We have cream! But it's not sour . . . it's real sweet." Bakura said. So they both started adding stuff into the cream until it was sour. (Smart . . . -_-;) "And lastly! We need 1 1/3 cups of boiling water!"  
  
Boiling the water was a success unless you count the part where the pan was flipped up and burned the two's skin and they screamed bloody murder.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami laughed in a un-Yami like manner. "My favourite part! MIXING ALL THE INGREDIENTS TOGETHER!" Bakura backed away slightly seeing the crazy glint in Yami's eyes as he started reading from the cook book.  
  
"Put the cream, brown sugar and butter into a large mixing bowl. Then add the eggs one at a time; beat well after each addition." Yami read. Yami stirred the 'sour' cream, brown sugar goo, and melted butter while Bakura punched the eggs and gave each fried egg to Yami when he figured that it was well 'beaten'.  
  
"Turn mixer on high and beat until mixture is light and fluffy." Bakura turned the mixer on and watched the eggs get tore apart by the mixer until the yolk started seeping through again. Yami and Bakura watched fascinated at the mixer not knowing that modern machines can fight better than them. Soon after they weighed to see if it was light enough and checked if it was fluffy enough they went on to the next step.  
  
"In a separate bowl, combine flour, cocoa, baking soda and salt. With mixer on low speed, add dry ingredients alternately with sour cream to butter mixture and mix until just combined." Not understanding, the two spirits just dumped all the ingredients in a large bowl and stated stirring and mixing.  
  
"Blend in water . . . that's easy enough! ^_^." Bakura said, not know that he had flipped the boiling water and burned Yami again. "Preheat oven 350 degrees. Grease and flour three 9-inch round baking pans, or use two 9- inche pans and make cupcakes with rest of batter."  
  
Bakura started panicking. "We don't have grease! Ryou's always been real clean!" Bakura started running around in circles screaming "GREASE!" ever few seconds. "Don't worry Bakura! I HAVE THE SOLUTION!" Yami ran his fingers through his hair and showed Bakura the greasy substance that came from his hair. (Ah dude!!) "Yugi grounded me from using shampoo because every time I use some, I use the whole bottle." Yami explained sheepishly.  
  
"Bake cake for 35 minutes and check cupcakes with tester after 20 minutes."  
  
~35 minutes later~  
  
The oven timer beeped indicated that the cake was done. "Yes! It's done! Ryou's not going to kick me into the streets and I won't turn into fish bait!" Bakura jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
As Bakura took the cake and cupcakes from the oven Yami read the last two instructions from the cook book. "Cake and cupcakes can be frosted with whipped topping." Yami grinned and took out his nine-tails, (It's 9 whips stuck together! He's a Pharaoh, whadda you expect?) put crushed ice found in the freezer on the sides and started whipping the cakes and cupcakes (O_O).  
  
". . . O_O; . . ." Bakura stared at the Pharaoh wide eyed as he laughed insanely and kept whipping at the food. After Yami finished 'icing' the cake and cupcakes he read the final instructions in the recipe.  
  
"Add 1 teaspoon of vanilla to the topping for extra flavour." Bakura took some vanilla ice cream from the freezer and put it on the cake and cupcakes.  
  
"We're done!" The two ancient spirits exclaimed happily.  
  
~Meanwhile back at Domino High~  
  
School was finally over and both Yugi and Ryou were walking home together feeling really uneasy. They have been feeling tugs from their items all day and their Yamis have both blocked their link from the two hikaris.  
  
Being from Ancient Egypt and having magical powers the two teenagers are worried about the 3000 year old spirits knowing what they were capable of. Just after their last class they felt an extra strong tug that indicated that they should NOT go back home to their Yamis if they treasure their lives.  
  
"Yu- Yugi?" Ryou asked, his voice shaking. "Yes Ryou?" The shorter teen answered also shaking a bit himself.  
  
"The closer we reach to our homes the stronger the item seems to fear and warn us to go to the other direction!" Ryou said. All Yugi did was nod. They were both really freaked out. Has their Yamis done something real bad? Are they going to? Have they started a rebellion against the Hikaris [1]?  
  
There's only on way to find out . . .  
  
~*:.:*~  
  
Uh oh! NO! RYOU! STOP! DON'T GO HOME! THE EVIL IS IN YOUR KITCHEN!!! Yugi! RUN! YAMI IS IN ON IT TOO! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Oh well what will happen tomorrow? When Bakura presents Ryou with his birthday surprise?? And of course Yugi will be there . . .  
  
Ryou + Yugi: We're doomed!  
  
Yami + Bakura: ^_^ *Give each other high fives and sending thumbs ups* we're the best cooks ever!  
  
Yugi: You promised never to cook again!  
  
Yami: I did? Oh well! ^_^ it's for a good cause!  
  
Ryou: *Sniff* I'm going to die on the same day as my birthday!  
  
Tomorrow is probably the next chapter! (And it's Ryou's Birthday!!) What will come of Yugi and Ryou? Suggestions are welcome!! Tune in for the next chapter of 'Ryou Bakura's Birthday Special!'  
  
[1] Hikari means Light, Yami of course, means Dark.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review please! 


	3. Happy Birthday Ryou Bakura

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!!! I'm back with the last and final chapter!  
  
Yami: 'Last' and 'final' means the same thing -_-;  
  
SHUDDUP! Almost all the reviewers think you're idiots! ^__^  
  
Bakura: We are not! This is just a fanfic dammit! IT ISN'T REAL!!!  
  
Yami: *Falls off a turkey and plummets to Pluto* Hey! Where's Micky? Why is it so cold? Where's my turkey! *Cries*  
  
Bakura: -_-;  
  
Well! Let's go on with the fanfic shall we? ^_^  
  
Ryou: NO! Please! I'm too young to die! NOOOOOOOOOO! *Sobs*  
  
Yugi: *Trips over the ground and plummets to Pluto* EW! Fleas!  
  
Ryou: -_-;  
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*:.:*~  
  
Ryou opened the door to his home cautiously. The terrified item hanging around his neck seemed to scream, "RUN RYOU! RUN FOR IT! AT LEAST LET ME RUN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he entered the house, but all was quiet . . .  
  
'It's quiet . . . . Too quite,' Ryou thought. Ryou walked slowly to the living room where he sensed his yami was. It was almost 3:30pm and Bakura should be getting sugar high waiting for 'Blue's Clues' to come on, (Bakura: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! I DON'T WATCH KIDS' SHOWS!!!!) (A/N: I don't either so I don't know the schedule for them . . . also I don't own Blue's Clues ^_^) but he heard nothing . . . nothing at all . . .  
  
Suddenly, it started to rain . . . lightning flashed and thunder is heard. Ryou gulped, he had seen movies like this . . . Ryou entered the living room and saw the most horrifying image in his whole life!  
  
BAKURA WAS SLEEPING PEACEFULLY ON THE COUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *A high pitched scream is heard in the distance*  
  
Ryou caught his breath and started breathing heavily. The 3000 year old Tomb Robber actually looked *shudder* normal *twitch* sleeping on the couch! Ryou was having a semi-heart attack. Was this what the Ring was warning him about?? Bakura looking *cringe* normal *twitch* for once was quite frightening . . . But Ryou decided to forget about it. He put a blanket over the sleeping spirit and crept up to his room to do his home work.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
After completing the *shudder* wonderful *cringe* chocolate cake, Yami and Bakura detected that Ryou and Yugi were returning from the learning facilities (school) so using some wacky Egyptian magic they transported the guck, icky stuff, and weird smelling things to Bill Gate's room (A/N: I don't own Bill Gates) and Yami ran back to the Game Shop as fast as his Egyptian legs can carry him while Bakura hid the cake in the refrigerator.  
  
He put it on his side of the refrigerator of course. Ryou and Bakura decided to keep their own . . . items in a different side of the fridge because . . . they both had items that are . . . disturbing to each other. (Bakura: Fruits! EH! Ryou: Pig's blood! EH!) (A/N: They actually sell pig's blood to make soup with . . . I've never drank it though . . . I saw it on Buffy! ^_^ I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer)  
  
Hearing the key twist in the lock at the front door, Bakura lunged to the couch and pretended to be sleeping but can't help but keep a bit of a grin on his face. He might miss the first 10 minutes of Blue's Clues, but for Ryou *cough* not kicking him out to the street and him turning into fish food *cough* it was worth it.  
  
It was starting to rain and Bakura heard thunder and he could've sworn he heard the former Pharaoh cackling evilly on top of a hill . . .  
  
~Meanwhile . . . ~  
  
Yami is on top of a hill and heard thunder in the distance and can't help but crackle evilly in a un-Yami like fashion. 'Oh crap! It's going to rain! Yugi's going to kick my butt! He might think I've been wetting my pants again and might show me those *cringe* potty *shudder* training *twitch* videos again!' Yami thought and continued to sprint towards the Game Shop.  
  
~Back at Ryou's Living Room~  
  
Bakura sensed Ryou stand there staring at him for a while then felt a blanket over him and Ryou going upstairs. Bakura laughed mentally. 'I can't wait to see Ryou's face when I give him his cake! But until then . . . BLUE'S CLUES!!! YAY!'  
  
~The next day~  
  
(Uh oh! It's cake eating day! I'm so out of here! BYE!  
  
Bakura: Hey! You have to write this story!!  
  
Yami: And we are EXCELLENT cooks!!)  
  
Ryou sat up. It was his birthday today! 17! YAY! Great joy! He can finally . . . um . . . do whatever 17 year olds do! It was Saturday (A/N: I know, it isn't . . . this story is . . . different . . .) so Ryou can spend the whole day . . . doing whatever 17 years olds do on their birthday!  
  
Ryou quickly got dressed and stuff then went downstairs. The living room was empty. He expected Bakura was down there presenting some farm animal as a birthday present.  
  
"Oh Ryou!!!!" Ryou heard Bakura calling from the kitchen. So . . . he went in the kitchen! That's karma baby! (Okay that has nothing to do with karma . . . karma is a force in the universe . . . it's like when you do something bad something bad will happen to you later on . . . that's bad karma . . . Ryou has done nothing wrong! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!! *Trips over a rubber pencil and explodes*)  
  
Ryou entered the kitchen to see Bakura holding up a chocolate birthday cake with two candles. One is the shape of a 1 and the other was a 7. 17! "Wow! Bakura! When did you buy this??" Ryou asked, sitting down.  
  
"Buy it? I made it!" Bakura answered putting the cake down in front of Ryou. Ryou looked at him amazed. Two surprises in two days, interesting! What was next? Tap dancing donkeys and a singing elephant?  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Tap dancing donkeys and a singing elephant were performing for Bill Gate's in his personal circus tent.  
  
~Meanwhile at Yugi's Room~  
  
Yugi brushed his hair as Yami walked into his bedroom. "Hey Yugi! We should go to Ryou's house and wish him a Happy Birthday!" Yami said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Ya- HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!! How did you know it was Ryou's birthday today?!?!?" Yugi said stopping from his hair brushing.  
  
"Bakura told me!" Yami said happily not figuring out why Yugi was so surprised. "When?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Two days ago! I even helped him bake the chocolate birthday cake he's going to give Ryou as a present! ^_^" Yami said proudly.  
  
"WHAT??!?!!?!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!" Yugi screamed and bolted out of his room, outside and started running towards Ryou's home.  
  
"Hmmm . . .? What's eating him? WAIT YUGI! I WANNA GO TOO! THEY HAVE CUPCAKES!"  
  
~Back at Ryou's~  
  
"Aw! That's so nice of you yami!" Ryou said happily cutting the cake while Bakura took pictures. He knew Bakura would've have done this if he knew Ryou would probably not kick him out on the streets, but it was still nice.  
  
Just as Ryou was sticking his fork in his mouth containing a bit of cake, Yugi crashed through the back door.  
  
The world seemed to have gone in slow motion as Yugi leaped towards where Ryou sat and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIYYYYYOOOOOOOOU! DOOOOOON'T DOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" But it was too late, Ryou had already stuffed the bit of cake into his mouth and was chewing confusingly staring at wide eyed boy more wide eyed then usual.  
  
"Um . . . Yugi? Something wrong?" Ryou asked, taking another bite of the cake. "Are you . . . okay? I mean the cake! The ca-ca-cake is . . . I mean was . . . that is I mean . . . IT WAS MADE BY YAMI AND BAKURA!!!" Yugi said more confused then ever. Why wasn't his white haired friend in pain?  
  
Ryou raised his eye brow at Yugi. "Didn't you hear me??? It's YAMI and BAKURA!!" After calming Yugi down a bit, Ryou insisted that Yugi try out the cake for himself and it turned out the cake was pretty okay . . . a bit crunchy but it was good.  
  
Bakura and Yami gave skin [1] to each other and grinned like idiots as the two holders of the Ring and Puzzle ate some more of the cake.  
  
"We are such geniuses!" Bakura said. And just before the two yamis were going to taste their masterpieces for themselves the two young teens in front of them yelped out.  
  
Yugi and Ryou held their stomachs in pain. Bakura caught Ryou before he fell. "It - it - it's too late Bakura! I won't . . . last . . . long! Room . . . blurry! Can't . . . hold . . . on . . ." Ryou started breathing heavily.  
  
"No! RYOU! Don't leave me!" Bakura started shaking his lighter half. "'Kura . . . when I *breathe* leave *breathe* you'll . . . you'll . . . *breathe* have to . . . *breathe* . . . *breathe* go - go to . . . school . . ." Ryou said fainting. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RIIIIIIIIIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ANYTHING BUT SCHOOL! I mean . . . DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura started to cry thinking of getting a *shudder* education *cringe*.  
  
"Yugi? *sniff* you can't leave! I need yogurt! I mean . . . you . . ." Yami said looking around nervously. "Ya-Yami *breathe* I ca-can't ho . . . *breathe* hold on much longer Yami! When I leave with my good friend Ryou . . . *breathe* I . . . I - I want you to . . . to . . . do something for me . . . will you do promise me something my yami?" Yugi said sighing painfully while clutching his stomach. "Of course my light, what is it?"  
  
"Yami . . . I want . . . I want you . . . *breathe* you . . . to *breathe* never . . . ne-ee-never to . . . eat yogurt again." Yugi finished and fell unconscious. "NOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT YOGURT! I LOVE YOGURT TOO MUCH!!! I mean . . . NOOOOO! YUGI! NOOOOOOOOO! Um . . . NOOOOOOOOOOO! ^_^;" Yami screamed and began to sob thinking since it was his light's last wish, he would HAVE to never eat yogurt again -_-;  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
It was hours later, the sun was setting. Ryou's dad had came home from the museum with Yugi's grandpa (just a few minutes after the dramatic scene above) because it was Ryou's birthday and he wanted to surprise his son with a gift and Yugi wasn't at home and Yugi's grandpa figured he was celebrating Ryou's birthday with Ryou. They both discovered an innocent looking cake, two teens unconscious in two 3000 year old sobbing spirits' arms. One was crying out "Yogurt!" every few seconds and the other was trying to sound out "education" but kept failing and cried even harder.  
  
Ryou's dad drove them to the hospital and the doctors told them that they were suffering from food poisoning and fell unconscious because of the immense pain. (A/N: I don't know much about food poisoning so I'm just winging it! ^_^;)  
  
Yugi's grandpa and Ryou's dad left the two spirits alone with their lights and left the hospital room. "I'm sorry Ryou! It was entirely my and the Pharaoh's faults!" Bakura said sniffling. "Please don't kick me into the streets where I will become a hobo and die where someone will find my body, chop me up into small bits and use me as bait to go fishing!"  
  
". . . That was colourful . . ." Ryou said raising an eyebrow at his darker half. "You are never allowed to you your imagination again Bakura!" Yugi said crossly.  
  
"Y_Y That was what I said! YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS COPY ME!" Yami said getting sad. "Don't cry! Imitation is the greatest form of flattery!" Yugi said, trying to comfort Yami. (A/N: That's true . . . but imitation is also annoying -_-;) "Really? ^_^ YAY! ^_^"  
  
"Yami . . . You promised never to cook again!!! Why Yami? *Sniff* WHY?!"  
  
"Really?? I promised you that? I thought I promised never to eat and watch TV at the same time! ^_^ oh well!" Yami grinned innocently. "YOU BAKA PHARAOH! You said you were a great cook!" Bakura tackled Yami and started choking him.  
  
"*Sniff* all I wanted was a goat with white fur, brown eyes like mine and was smuggled on a plane from the England Petting Zoo (is that really a place??? If it is then I don't own it) *sniff*" Ryou started sobbing a bit.  
  
Bakura death glared Yami and continued to hit and choke him. "It isn't SO bad Ryou! At least their cooking was getting better. And they didn't almost burn your house down! The cake took about 4 minutes until it took affect and nearly killed us! That's a record!" Yugi tried to cheer his friend up.  
  
"I guess your right Yugi, we still got time! Let's celebrate my birthday!" Ryou said trying to be happy.  
  
And with those few words the 4 sang happy birthday and the rest of their lives went on smoothly if you don't count the Yamis going insane (again) and taking control of the Western Hemisphere for 3 hours and then thrown into a mental institute until the Hikaris gave bail on them and the Hikaris finally snapping and taking control of all of kids' cartoons so instead of Barney, Blue's Clues or whatever, there was old movies about cars, planes, and things that blow up at least once each scene until the rabid tap dancing donkeys got pissed at them for cancelling their gig at Bill Gate's mansion and making the Hikaris sane again.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU BAKURA!!!  
  
~*:.:*~  
  
[1] Giving skin is another way of saying 'high five' ^_^;  
  
That's it! It's the end!  
  
Yugi: *Twitch* Rabid *cringe* tap-dancing *shudder* DONKEYS! *Runs around in circles like an idiot for a few minutes and then is sane and back to his spiky haired little self again* ^_^  
  
Yami: I'm a good cook! *Sniff*  
  
Ryou + Bakura + Yugi + Ryou's dad + Yugi's grandpa: *Death glares Yami* .;  
  
Yami: . . .  
  
Ryou: ^_^ we're free!  
  
Bakura: Next year, I'm getting the goat  
  
Yugi: ^_^ it's over!  
  
Yami: I'm taking cooking courses! I'M A GREAT CHIEF!  
  
Ryou + Bakura + Yugi + Ryou's dad + Yugi's grandpa: *Death glares Yami* -_- ;  
  
Ryou + Bakura + Yugi + Yami + Ryou's dad + Yugi's grandpa: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
